The purpose of this proposed Phase II project is to develop and norm an audio computer-assisted self-interviewing (audio-CASI) software package for assessing social information processing skills (SIPS) in 3rd to 5th grade boys. Research over the past 25 years has established a consistent relationship between SIPS and aggressive and delinquent behavior in youth. In addition, the majority of current evidence-based programs designed to prevent or treat disruptive behavior disorders, aggressive behavior, or delinquency in children and adolescents are predicated on the SIPS model (Crick & Dodge, 1994) and utilize social cognitive intervention techniques. Despite these many advances in the study and treatment of aggressive and violent behavior in youth, there currently exist no standardized, normed measures of SIPS with known psychometric properties. Thus, mental health professionals and researchers do not have access to state-of-the-art measures to assess the effectiveness of their interventions or to establish treatment goals related to social cognitive functioning. Phase I included the successful development of a prototype of the software with three video vignettes and a feasibility study of its use with 3rd through 5th grade white and black boys. Preliminary Phase I results show high acceptability among the target group of children. The aims of the current Phase II application include the completion of the assessment measure and an independent evaluation of the SIPS assessment to establish developmental norms. Specifically, vignette scripts will be completed regarding common misunderstandings among 3rd through 5th grade White, Black, and Hispanic boys, where there is a negative outcome for one boy and ambiguous intent on the part of another; professional quality, digital video clips of the social situations will be filmed; and the software program will be completed with the addition of a clinical report component including shells that will summarize the assessment findings and provide clinical implications for responses to the software. The standardization sample will include equal numbers of youth stratified by grade and race in rural, urban and suburban settings. Data on the norms, reliability, concurrent criterion validity, and consumer satisfaction of the measure will be collected and analyzed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]